


All I Knew

by JoelBakerEllieJohnson, XiLadyKei



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelBakerEllieJohnson/pseuds/JoelBakerEllieJohnson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiLadyKei/pseuds/XiLadyKei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they knew? It’s faded away and died slowly like the rest of the world. 20 years...20 long years and still nothing has improved. People kill People, Infected kill People, Animals kill People. The silver lining is gone. It’s been gone. It has melted away with everyone. Joel, he had a life before the cordyceps. He was so young, so was his daughter. Ellie, she was born into it, proven special. She lives, Riley doesn’t. Beth, she got a second chance. All she knew gone, forced to start over like everyone else, except, she has an advantage. She is detached. Either you’re weak due to nostalgia, or family holds you back. Or? You’re strong because you have no one, hesitation deems you a stranger. All in all...family tends to hold things together, no matter how hectic it gets. It starts and ends with family. The only salvation one will ever get...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys this is my first fanfiction ever and its co written with my best friend XiLadyKei you can check her out on watt pad and ff.net  
> http://www.wattpad.com/user/XiLadyKei  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6535431/XiLadyKei

July 27th, Year Unknown, 1200 hours

Slowly, I open my eyes, greeted to an unsettled room. The windows are disturbed, vines and brush creeping in. The light violates my pupils, it was too bright. I've been sleeping for who knows how many weeks. I could just barely see out of the corner of my eye, my room had been greatly disturbed. I tilted my head to get a good look at things, only a sensation filled my chest, going up through my throat. I quickly began to gag on the now very noticeable tubes in my throat. I don't recall being incubated. My eyes widened as the tubes became more and more noticeable, their presence in my chest very real. I carefully, yet quickly pulled the tubes from inside of me. My throat stung, the tubes scraped at it as they came up. I rolled off the bed heaving, this feeling of breathing was new to me. Sure, I know how, but I'm taken aback knowing I'm actually capable. After regulating my breathing, I take in the uncollected place that once was my room. I rolled over onto my back as the air filled my lungs, the sensation still unfamiliar. 

I move to sit completely up, aching in pain. Something feels different, I ache as I move, my bones cracking from the lack of movement. The idea and feeling of movement is unfamiliar. I scratch my head; how long have I been out? Why does everything look and feel different? Nothing in this room, nothing proved familiar. I know it is my room, but it doesn't tell me anything about myself. I sadly just don't remember.

I groan as I begin to stand, my body aching, a few bones naturally cracking as I move. I follow through with cracking the rest, huffing in relief. It's so quiet, not like a silent one either, more like a natural quiet. I laugh to myself, in everything that supposedly happened, nature still thrives.

Nature still thrives and I look like a mental hospital escapee. I run a hand through my surprisingly out-grown hair, as I look down at the gown I have been wearing for weeks now. If my family left, they had good reason, and I should gather up what I can before I do.

I moved in the direction of my door, my arm being pulled on lightly. I glanced over and stared at the IV taped into my arm. My gaze traced over the tubing and followed it up to some metal rod, with a half full IV bag. Had someone been caring for me recently? Had I not absorbed the nutrients I was given? What has happened here? After yanking out the needle, I made my way around the house, looking for signs of why everyone left. The curtains in the living room are blocking the light out of the house, which means whatever happened, it occurred overnight. I move through the kitchen into the den and notice the sliding glass doors are wide open. I run over and shut them, unsure if I'm still safe or not. I follow with locking the doors and head back to the living room to open the curtains.

There are people outside, pacing in the street. It seems to me like they are unaware of their surroundings. They could need help though, so I dare myself to go outside. There are three of them, and they could be my neighbors. I move to the hallway and stand at the front door, hesitant to go out. My gut told me not to go out, but I placed my hands on the lock and knob, undoing both, I slowly opened the door. It created an uneasy sound, which caused a neighbor to twitch his head towards my direction. Startled I crouched down behind the secondary door and peeked after a few moments. The air was engulfed in pain filled groaning, making me believe someone was hurt.

I step out of the house, warily looking in front of me. The cold cement under my bare feet was unfamiliar as I walked toward the man who began pacing into my driveway.

"Excuse me?" I spoke under my breath. "Are you okay?" I reached out to him. 

The rate at which he twitched and groaned quickened. He then snapped his head towards me releasing a yell of fright. His face...his eyes...What's wrong with him? He doesn't even look like a person. I start stepping back up the stairs as he came towards me. His eyes were luminescent and there was some...some strange substance protruding through his his skin. I tripped up the stairs, scraping my back I groan and stand back up. I could feel I was bleeding and the thing at the bottom of the stairs as well as the others in the street could smell it. They darted towards me causing me to run in a panic back towards the house. The two in the street were running clumsily up the hill falling forward. The male one that was chasing me from the stairs was fast. Too fast to be human, Properly human anyways. He got a hold of my gown and I let out a shriek. I turned to get him to let go and he did, only to grab at my arms as I shoved on him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Creep." I had the wind knocked out of me as he made me fall onto the steps leading up to the front door. 

He began snapping his mouth open and shut; his breath reeked, his teeth were nearly gone, rotten and worn down. I tried pushing him off but he was like a dead weight, using only his arms and head. I got an arm free from underneath him and swung a punch. The guy was completely unfazed, still trying to bite me. I throw another punch and the rabid man got closer, only to sink his teeth into my shoulder. I scream out in pain and throw another punch, shoving him off I run back into my house. They lingered outside without bothering to chase me....like they've done their job. I looked to the blood dripping down my body and shut the door behind me, sliding down against it I don't bother locking it. I figured there was no need, they didn't chase me, nor was there any intelligence to open the door.

I began stumbling towards the bathroom, blood dripping onto the floor. I tore off the gown and starred in the mirror, the bite was bleeding too much. I wiped at it with a hand and stared at the blood. The color wasn't right, too dark...and luminescent sediment mixed in. What is going on? I stared at my hand, noticing that I was trembling. It has to be from shock, I got to clean off and treat the bite. I'll...I'll just shower.

I pulled the rest of the gown off and balled it up. I don't need it anymore, there's no more pneumonia, no more sickness. I turn on the shower, putting it so the water is just the right temperature. I step in and close the curtain, I tense up as the water cleanses the cuts on my back. Even my feet were stinging, could have cut them up without realizing.

I closed my eyes and thought, allowing the water to run down my body. What ever the people were outside, they had to of been sick. Sick with who know's what. Whatever has gone around, it has taken over and turned them into what they are now. I don't know, and plan not to find out. Wait, if it's a sickness...is it transferred through contact? Blood contact? My eyes shoot open and a wave of worry sets in. I frantically grab for the body wash and pour it over the bite. I don't care that it burns, I just need to clean it thoroughly.

Getting out of the shower I dry off and stare in the mirror. Attempting to see the bite at all angles, it was real, and very much so not going to go away. I opened the medical cabinet and took out the gauze, quickly wrapping it over my wound. Now, to get out of the house. To find temporary civilization. I mean there's bound to be areas for research and strongholds.

I stepped into my room and rummaged through my closet for the simplest clothing and a bag. Light clothing will have to suffice, I still need to fit other necessities in the back pack. I find my phone and ear buds on my dresser. I picked it up, it was so unfamiliar. I hit the power button and it surprisingly turned on. I watched it start up and went through my phone.

"No service." I laughed. "No shock there." I look through my contacts, the names not sparking anything for me to remember. Not even the last messages that I've sent or received tells me anything. Sure, I can assume who a few are, but I don't remember anything. 

I huff and look at the ridiculous amount of music I have saved on the device. I deleted all of the unnecessary apps and games I no longer needed. Music is a reminder, a beacon, and an aid. I can use this to my advantage. I grab the charger and put the phone in my back pocket with the ear buds attached. I string them through my tank top so the wire was concealed and doesn't catch. I clip the ear buds to my bra strap and look through the rest of my room, I have some sort of weapons in here. I look through all of the containers atop my dresser and find a vaguely familiar ceramic box. I pick it up, opening it to find my knives all inside. My two double blade switches, six kunai, my pocket knife, all will come with me. I slip my pocket knife into the waistband of my jeans, using the clip so it sat there. The kunai and double blades are going into my bag. I search my room further and find a wooden bat. I chuckle, it's a Louisville slugger, this MLB bat will do damage.

Deciding that I will need food I go into the kitchen, first looking at the medical cabinet I go into it, taking out aspirin, gauze, bandages, matches, anything I may need. I start rummaging through the nearby cabinets, a majority of nonperishable items are coming with me. I huff, I've never prepared for something like this in my life. Maybe, just maybe I'll survive. My attention turns to the mess on the kitchen table, cans and packages all emptied and left out. Had my family been trying to survive here, then left me after I hadn't came out of my coma?

Who were my family...

My eyes widened, there was one thing I remembered about my father, I slung the bag onto my shoulders and darted upstairs. I threw the bag on the bed and dart to the safe in the closet wall. I put in the first numbers that come to mind and the safe beeped, denying the code. I need to find the key-code for my father's safe. I begin searching the room, moving through piles of papers and as I'm rustling around I heard quick footsteps, they seemed random almost, so I stopped and quieted down...hearing a weird noise that followed...almost a recognizable croaking or clicking...closer and closer to the door of my parents bedroom it came....I didn't know what to expect.

This thing appeared at the door with a face that was completely skewed and scarred by fungus. That wasn't human at all. It moved into the room continuing to click, moving frantically about, checking the nooks and crannies of the room. I moved onto the bed as quietly as possible, but the springs in the mattress squeaked. The monster shrieked as it flailed it arms and moved quicker around the room. It knocked things around like it was stupid. It stopped right in front of the safe. Almost like it gave up on searching for whatever it wanted. It began clicking again. I relaxed as it turned to face in my direction, it had no eyes. It was seemingly maneuvering with an echolocation. It could easily hear, but can't see. So, I'm safe. I reached into my bag and removed the bat that was partially protruding. I have to kill this thing, smashing it's head in is the only way I can think of. I step off the bed and the springs release a second squeak. The...the clicker, moved quickly in front of me. It shrieked in my face, clicking more. It knew I was there, yet it didn't try to attack me. It immediately confused me.

Gripping the bat tightly, I raised it slowly, the clicking got faster and the thing had its arms and hands flinching. I began to swing the bat and it shrieked coming towards be before the bat connected with its deformed skull. It stumbled to the side and I retracted my arms to swing again. The bat broke the fungus plate off of the Clicker's face and it fell to the ground still clicking. I stood on the monster and repeatedly slammed the head of the bat into its skull, until it seemed dead. Upon further inspection of the Clicker's body, I noticed it had female characteristics. So these things...they were human to start. Whatever has gone around has done this.... okay.... so the things outside...they're runners. They chase you like they're starved of food. The thing in here...a clicker.... makes a distinctive clicking noise, like they're hunting. Okay...so classifying these mutated things will make surviving easier. I pray there are no other kinds.

I glanced on the floor, a paper pad with numbers lay open, I picked it up and noticed it was dated and marked. One of these is the safe code. I move to the safe sitting down as I flipped through the pad. The most recent entry was October 21st. The date is splayed across my mind, giving me a sense of meaning and familiarity. I shrugged it off, still unable to comprehend anything linked to my life. I began entering the 10 numeral code and the safe beeped once before I heard the locking mechanism adjust. I pulled at the safe door greeted by papers and a few firearms. A simple colt 1911 and a matte black M9, my father's old holsters sat untouched. Even the ammo boxes weren't moved. There was the old hunting rifle propped up against the side of safe as well. The runners, they are attracted to noise and can see. I have to use the guns and ammo sparingly. Which means a lot of stealth and close quarters combat. I huff and pull the guns, holsters and ammo out of the safe. I pushed the papers around and found a military lock pick kit and rechargeable flashlight. "Never know it could come in handy." I speak to myself, shrugging as I place them in my backpack. I pick up the holsters and strung the belt through the loops on my jeans. I slid the holsters on either hip and clipped it to the belt. Then I sat back on the floor to fill the magazines of all three guns, pulling the slides back, assuring there was one bullet in all of their chambers. I put the sleeve on the stock of the rifle and slipped bullets into each of the pockets. Then I strung the leather shoulder strap through the clips at the bottom of the rifle. I adjusting it accordingly to my height and tried it on. It fit perfectly. I put the leftover ammo in my bag and zipped it up.

There was a distinctive whimper coming from another room, I brought the bat with me and listened closely. I walked out of the bedroom quietly and heard another whimper, it came from the bathroom. I cautiously stepping into the bathroom, with the bat raised. I huffed, nothing was there. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I pushed the right of my jacket off of my shoulder and stared at the dark red tinted gauze. I pulled at it, casually unwrapping it. It was a sight for sore eyes. The mark starting burning as it had contact with the air. I took a good look at it...

"What the hell?" I was put in a state of shock, it was already healing, a very thin odd looking layer of skin covered the bite. There was a luminescent sediment underneath it. The same sediment on the Clicker's face, the same sediment on the Runners' bodies....Is this how I die?

I pull the jacket back on, it covered the wound completely. I looked back at myself and stepped back from the mirror. My eyes are different, sure it's a small difference, but a difference none the less. I lean closer towards the mirror to get a better look. The same orange luminescent sediment was hidden in my irises. They made my eyes look more hazel rather than dark brown. This unsettling anger filled me, this is really how I'm going to die, turning into those things out there. I slam my fist into the mirror, it cracked in a web-like manner.

"I am not dying like this." I stare back at myself, welcoming the change in me.

There was another whimper and it drew me to crane my neck towards the shower, the curtain closed...Something was lurking behind it. I put a hand to the edge of the curtain and raise the bat. I fling the curtain to the side, nothing, until I looked down.

There was a black and white dog curled up, thumping its tail as it looked at me.

"You got into the house through the open door didn't you?" My look softened. If dogs can survive out here, there's bound to be more life out there. I stared at the dog, "You could be a good companion you know. As long as you are loyal and listen." It responded by standing up and hopping out of the shower, sitting in front of me. I crouched down to its level and inspected him. "You're going to need a name." I pet him and noticed he was bulkier than most dogs, but that's because he's a pit bull. Naturally muscular dogs. I shrugged, "How about Pib? It's a simple name." He stood up and barked. I smiled in approval. "Let's go check out the rest of the house and go. "No more barking though, you got to keep quiet." I pat his head and stood up making my way back to the bedroom, grabbing the two pistols to put in their holsters. I loosened the shoulder strap for the rifle so it fit over my backpack. I put the bag on and the rifle on my shoulder after. Everything was lighter than I thought.

"Come on Pib." I smiled and walked down the stairs. He followed closely behind.

I stopped to think, there could be more food in the basement pantry. I went to the door in the kitchen and opened it quietly. "Pib, stay here." I spoke softly and went down a few steps. The basement door was wide open, and so was the garage. I could see a few shuffling feet in the garage, but the basement itself was dark, there could more of those infected things. My eyes widened and I began to smirk as a plan crossed my mind. I retraced my steps back up the stairs. I shut and locked the door and tapped my leg for Pib to follow. I moved to the front door opening it once again, seeing the infected man that hit me. He heard the door open and swung his head in my direction but didn't acknowledge me. I took a breath, stepping out. "Pib, when we get out there, go hide in the bushes." He responded with what I'll assume is a disagreeing growl.

I shook my head and began walking towards the man that bit me, I raised my bat ready for him to do something. He bumped into me, rolling off to walk away.

I was completely confused, was I invisible? Did his infection get to me and make me unimportant? What is going on here? I then smirked, realizing I could use this as an advantage. The only way they are dangerous is if I provoke them.

"Hey bitch!" The man shrieked with fright and turned towards me. I swung the bat as hard as I could, listening as the bat broke his skull inward. He was already decomposed enough to where killing him is easy. The body dropped like a rock and I let the bag and rifle slide off my shoulders. Making my way into the street, I whistled at the other two who chased me earlier. They spun around groaning, darting towards me. I smashed the bat into one's face and kicked the other in the knee. It followed up by clumsily falling to the ground, flailing its arm around to get me. I let out a maniacal laugh and huffed, not done. I walked over to the grounded one and kicked its sides. It let out a scream of pain...

"I damn well hope you feel this." I used my two feet as I jumped onto it's head. The screams came to a halt. I tossed the bat up the hill near my stuff and pulled the Beretta out of my right holster. I moved into the driveway and faced the garage staring at the two imbeciles pacing around inside. I pushed the safety into the off position and pointed it at the two. I fired one bullet each into their skulls, they both dropped to the cement with a thud. There was a clicking that filled the air after the gunfire ceased. Able to kill and survive this easy is quite satisfying. The clicker darted out of the basement towards me. I holstered the gun and pulled one of my kunai out of my jacket readying myself. It rapidly flailed its arms, knocking me down. I kipped back up and stabbed it in the neck. It started flailing around trying to knock the knife free. It was shrieking, spinning around. It's balance was compromised, so I kicked the clumsy thing over. It started snapping it mouth at me, grabbing for my legs. I stood over the ugly fucker and repetitively stomped its head in.

Feeling satisfied after a few moments, I pulled the knife out and made my way back to Pib and my things. I sat on the hill laying back. I got to figure out where I'm headed. Maybe start my search in New York, it's only a few hours away if I find a working vehicle. There's bound to be a civilian zone somewhere. Even a military zone. Someone out there can help me. All I know, is I have no identity, no memory, a canine companion, survival things and a goal. All I ever knew is gone forever. I don't know where I'm headed but I will know what happened before I die. I wiped the bloody knife on my jacket before putting back in my pocket. I looked to Pib, his tail thumping away. "You ready for a road trip boy?" He barked and pulled on my backpack.

"Alright, Alright we can go. Try not to bark so much though." I smiled and got up grabbing my things. "Let's go find a car." I walked down the hill and he bounded after.

This is where my story begins. Will it end before I find my answers? I shrugged to myself and continued walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the credit for this chapter goes to XiLadyKei

July 29th, Year Unknown, 1500 hours:  
Bronx, New York

“It’s been a long day, and I can’t manage to find anything useful. Just lots of batteries and ammo, but no food. What is with this god forsaken city? It’s New fucking York! I expect a lot of food to be laying around.” I pace around the small store, kicking things around.   
“You find anything Pib?” I huffed, glaring at him. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes slightly raising his head.   
“Yeah, no, of course not. There’s nothing here.” I grabbed my things and whistled for Pib to follow me out of the store. I looked at him filled with defeat.   
“I’m sorry boy. We’ll find something to eat.” He raised his head, smelling something foreign. He bounds out from behind me and heads down the street.   
“Wait! What do you smell?!” I chase after him with ease, Was I an athlete before this all? I catch up and watch as he darts through a hole in the fence.   
“Pib!” I can’t fit through the hole, god damnit. There’s a barricade to my left, but there’s no getting over that. To my left the fence goes on, but the bridge is down across the road. No way I’m getting over that either. If I climb the barricade it could collapse and lure infected. If I climb the downed section of the bridge, it may take me away from where I want to get in, or maybe even let me jump over the fence. Bridge it is. I huff, running down the street, stopping my tracks when I see a few dormant runners. I take out my two double bladed knives and grip them tightly, cracking my knuckles as I do. Infected I may be, sudden movements still frighten them. And I don’t need more than a problem than they already are. I inspect the group of them, all a distance apart, all dormant, bodies hanging towards the ground, groaning filled the air, they were flinching at intervals.   
Slowly, I traversed through the group, getting to the wall of rubble. I put my knives in my bag and began to climb, losing my footing for a moment. A piece of stone broke off, dropping a few feet below. It grabbed the groups’ attention, they let out screams of fright, spinning around searching for the source. The furthest one away spotted me and darted for the bottom of the wall, the rest followed. I sped up my climbing, until I was an ample distance from their reach. They all bumped into each other, climbing over one another like true idiots, until one got ahold of a ledge and pulled itself up. Dumb or not, it was determined to eat me. I pulled out an ice pick I found and gripped it tightly. Holding onto the wall with my other hand I edged the creature on.   
“Come and get it!” I kicked the ledge below me, knocking rubble loose. Of course, it misses the one climbing, but slams down on two below me. I huffed and climbed further up the wall, noticing another two infected got ahold of the ledge and were following behind. I got to a flat area of the fallen bridge. It wasn’t much, but it was high enough and contained enough room to fight off these stupid fucks. I let my bag and rifle slide off my shoulders.  
I allowed the first to reach the ledge, only to greet it by crushing it’s hand with my boot. It was easily compressed and broken off of the already decayed body. Slightly disgusted, I repeated my maneuver to the other hand, knocking it free. It let out an ear ringing screech and fell down to the ground, it’s skull broke open against the pavement below. I was partially distracted and didn’t notice as the other two succeeded the climb up. One stumbled up grabbing at my arm, I kicked it it’s knee knocking it down. As it flailed to get up I shoved the icepick deep into its skull. The other got its footing and ran towards me, I ran towards it, aiming for its abdomen. I collided into it, tackling it to the ground. I slammed the icepick into its skull multiple times.  
I stood up huffing, still amped up for another fight. After cracking my neck, I wipe the icepick on my jeans and slip it into my holster. I begin scavenging and scouting around while I’m up here. I can’t find anything useful up here, but the west edge of the platform gives me a view over the complex Pib ran into.   
It was a zoo, and I don’t mean packed, it’s a literal Zoo. It was destroyed. There were open cages and collapsed walls all over. There must be animals running around everywhere. I have to be very careful, who knows what’s lurking around down there. The complex also doesn’t look compromised from the outside, which means there’s ample food and shelter for a while. I go back to my bag and throw it on, I grab the rifle and lay down near the edge. I bend my left arm parallel to my body, resting the rifle on it to provide a pivot point. I glance into the scope, using my current vantage point as an advantage. So far I can see animals running amok, but no sign of Pib, I do hope he’s alright. There is however, access to the aquarium quadrant of the zoo, meaning Pib could be there trying to catch fish, or eating other zoo animals. I can say there is no visible threat of infected inside the zoo, that could be good, if I decide to stay the night.   
I grab the strap and swing the rifle onto my shoulder. One way trip down the wall. I carefully crouch by the edge of the wall, lowering myself down. I slowly make my way down into the Zoo complex. Finally getting solid ground underneath me, I go into my bag taking out a water bottle, there were no clouds to shade me from the constant heat. After putting my water back into my bag I draw my icepick once again, wary of the creatures that reside in the complex.   
"Pib?" I called out, the complex relayed it back in a small echo. I walked slowly through the zoo, vaguely familiar with it's hallways. I hear echoed barks fill the hallways. Either the aquarium or the big cats wing but it's too hard to tell.   
I close my eyes and listen for the barking, it's louder to the right than the left. I turn and open my eyes, The aquarium wing. I paced my walking so my steps were quiet compared to the echoes. Pib sounds like he was on my left. The sign on the large doorway said Otter tank.   
Peering through the doorway, there he was at the other end of the room, barking at the otters swimming around.   
"For god sakes, what are you doing?" I called out as I watched him paw at the water. He lay down at the edge of the pool, paws in the water. Pib gave up trying to get at the otters, who swam away from the edges of the tank.   
"You're willing to eat anything, huh boy?" I smiled at the determined state he directed towards the otters. He whined and went to get up.   
"We can find something to eat don't worry." I got up and went down a different hall, the zoo was practically empty. A majority of the animals had to either be dead, or have escaped.   
Either way, it's safer for Pib and I.   
I slipped my ice pick back into my holster with the other, there was absolutely nothing around to eat other than the animals. Until I search the rest of this place I'm not killing anything.   
After about an hour of scavenging, we gave up walking back to where we came. We took a route through the big cats wing. I'd have hoped a few would be there just to look at but of course, none in their opened habitats.   
There was a habitat that caught my eye, a leopard habitat that had trees and vegetation all over. Inside was a fallen treetrunk that was held up by a rock ledge. Vines and bramble were growing and draping over it. Directly underneath was a heaping bed of leaves. Although we were starving, it was slowly getting darker, we need to sleep somewhere. I took off my jacket, balling it up for a pillow. Upon sitting down a low growl filled the air, Pib began growling in response. I peered around slowly, we weren't alone.   
"Pib stay." I commanded and he listened by laying down still aware of the hidden danger.  
I creeped out of the habitat, glass crunching on the floor beneath my boot. Another growl filled the air and I slowly turned back towards the habitat. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the owner of the habitat laid across the ledge above it. It's tail swishing back and forth, the leopard stared me down as it growled.   
"Fuck...me. Pib. Stay." I spoke as quiet as I could out of the corner of my mouth. The leopard quickly responded by swiping it's clawed paw at me. I jutted forward to get away, but it caught my back, shredding my tank top and breaking deep into my skin.   
I fell forward feeling the blood begin to spill. I darted away from the habitat only to be chased by the leopard. It was either me or it and I'm not too proud of the possibility of killing it.  
I turn to face it, watching it slowly stalk me down the hall, it was limping. It wasn't trying to kill me, it was defending itself.   
"Do or die. Fuck it." I mumbled to myself, dropping my bag and rifle off my shoulders.   
"Easy now, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to survive. Although talking to you may end up being the death of me, it's worth the risk. I'm sure you've no idea what I'm saying, but we all are starving. And if I find food I'm willing to share it with you."  
It was a long shot to try to convince this beautiful creature out of killing me, but I've got a feeling it's trying to kill me for good reasons. I kicked my bag and rifle towards it as it stopped a few feet away from me. I slowly began to sit down in front of it.   
It did the same, but moved in front of my bags, keeping an arms length away. Still growling it stared at me, watching, observing.   
"I can sit here all night if you like, but at some point we need to eat." I looked around finding an information plate to the habitat. It had a picture of the leopard that lay in front of me.   
"You're a Sri Lankan Leopard? Named Cas. Hmm I like the name." I pushed the plate across to her. She just continued to stare at me instead. She contorted to lick at her hind leg, visibly cut up.  
After a few long and impatient minutes I stand up and walk around Cas, picking up my things. She immediately started to growl. I ignored it asserting what little dominance I had and threw the bag and rifle into the habitat.   
I turned to look at her. "I'm going to get food, for all three of us. You can come with. Show me how you got hurt even."   
She stared at me, or more so through me. I turned back around and looked up to the ledge, there were footsteps coming from above the habitat. I shooed her into the habitat and fixed myself up, appealing to the male that peeked over the edge. He seemed young, at least 20, probably older. His age was masked by the scruff he had around his face.   
"Hands up." He demanded, "What got at you?" He spoke, addressing the claw mark across my back.   
"A leopard, the fucker got me good, but it's no longer with us now." I stood my ground, planning out a facade in my head. "Mind helping a girl out? I need food and a vehicle."   
The man was skeptical, but began to laugh. "Girl, you must be in a whole other world because cars just don't sit around these days. What's your name?"  
"Haven't got one." I plainly said as I climbed up to him.   
"Everyone's got a name." He narrowed his stare, still aiming his rifle.   
"Well I don't know what mine is, I can't remember anything. Is that good enough for you?" I returned fire with the attitude. Although I don't much about myself, this personality seems me. I locked on and continued the convo with this man.   
"So will you help or not?" I stared at him before adjusting my top.   
"Hmm. I'll talk to my boss and see what I can do. Come with me, you'll need a weapon." He pulled a pistol out of the back of his pants.  
I waved my hand in dismissal only to pull the colt out of my right holster.   
"You never said you was armed." He tested.  
"You never asked nor demanded to relieve myself of my weapons." I played coy and followed closely.   
"We are a small group, but we designated a corner of the zoo to our camp. We gathered all of the supplies and rations we could find and hold them at our camp. We appoint two groups to go out hunting and looting daily. We just lost a few the other day. If my boss allows it you can join us. There are no women in this group so you have to be wary. You can fend for yourself though, so it should be fine." He directed me through a doorway.  
I shoved him to the floor behind a box and put my gun back in the holster. Pulling out my ice picks I shushed him and peered over. The hallway was lurking with pacing clickers and resting runners. I huffed and walked among them. Taking out the two clickers I looked back to the man to gesture him forward.   
He walked slowly crouching, weaving through the resting infected. I stared at him, inclining he stayed quiet until we arrived at his said camp. He did so and I continued to follow him.  
Arriving at his camp I received unwelcome stares from a good few men. It drove my feeling of danger and I didn't trust any of them. To cease the silence I began asking questions.   
"Does your group have animal problems since you reside in the zoo?"   
"Not since we first got here, either the animals ran away from the compound or we killed the feral and dumb ones."  
Now I know what happened to Cas. I'm definitely not staying with these assholes. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Cas' coat zipping by. This isn't going to turn out well.

I drew my colt and became wary of my surroundings, was this a revenge game or is she coming after me? I held my thumb over the safety in case I would need it. I spun around checking the corners of the camp, she was lurking somewhere.   
"What is it?" The guy looked on in confusion, raising his gun.   
"You have a guest, and you won't like who it is." I cracked a smile before turning towards him. I aimed my gun at his head, right between the eyes. "Drop your weapon or I kill everyone."  
"You're a girl with a small gun. We are a group of many with rifles." He commented pointing his weapon at my chest.  
The rest of the men slowly stepped towards us, raising whatever weapon they had.  
"I've got a leopard. A starving, angry leopard. Like the one you fools tried to kill." I pulled the slide on the colt quickly raising it back to his head.  
Fear struck his face, "You set us up!"  
"No no no. More so it was luck. No, A coincidence. I happened to lose my dog in the zoo. I happened to find the zoo. I happened to encounter Cas. And you so happened to come across me. Frankly, this was never planned, but it could have occurred better than this." I began to pace around, flailing the gun as I went.  
"Cas?"   
"Yes, the leopard. It has a name. It had a name before I came across it. Coincidentally I came across the habitat info plate. And everything fell into place." This unusual feeling, dug it's way up from the abyss of my being. I went with it, surely not recognizing it, but welcoming it nonetheless. I weaved my way through the men and whistled out, Cas taking her time to saunter from behind a large box of supplies.   
I sat on the ground and laid back, firing the gun a few times. Screams filled the air, the remaining infected were very alert and very hungry. I stayed still as they burst through the double doors, which happened to not be reinforced very well.   
I let Cas lay next to me as they ran after a majority of the camp members. Completely invisible I sat up and watched a few infected be shot down. I shot the remaining three in the head, the surviving members gathered around.  
The chatter began and I could sense they questioned both my sanity and my status as human. Was I insane before this? I'm not sure. Could I of been? Yes. Am I right now? I'm not sure. I don't even recall the proper label for insanity.   
"Drop your weapons or I'll infect you all." I lied, surely I couldn't. Carrier or not, I'm sure I've got to die before I can transmit the virus. I mean that's what I've seen. That's what I've experienced.   
As the men dropped their weapons I whistled for Cas. She began pacing around, growling, marking her first victim.   
She pounced and began tearing the men to shreds. I grabbed the man that kindly brought me to the camp, pulling on his collar.  
"Where are good clothes and food?" He stayed silent. I held the gun to his head as I began to get antsy.  
"In the stockpile in the corner." He stammered out and pointed.   
I tossed him to the ground and headed for the goods. "You're free to go." I turned the safety on and scratched my head with my gun, the same unknown feeling drowned me. I turned back to him as he was hustling away, shooting him dead. "No one needs to come after me." I grabbed a duffle bag and emptied it, I filled it with ammo, clothes, and food. I trudged off to my domain of the zoo, letting Cas have her time with the men. I wasn't done here.

-10 minutes later-

I got back to the habitat, Cas was already there, licking at her bloodied chops and paws. I went through the duffle bag and threw two dead otters on the ground.  
"One for each of you, share." I demanded and ate at my food. Cas just stared at me without touching the otter I provided.   
I reached out for her and she began growling. I retracted my hands before getting into her personal space. Holding my hand out, I waited. Cas was in control, she could either choose to let me pet her or reject the contact. I slowly drew my hand back, only to have her surprisingly press into it. I looked to her and pet her with meaning. She was a beautiful creature, and could be a nice companion as well. I smiled and withdrew my hand after the success.  
Time passed, and the three of us finished our meals. I looked over and Pib was curled up against her, sound asleep. I need the rest, but the wound Cas gave me was taking in the dirt, stinging more than I'd of hoped it would. I dug into my bag, finding water and gauze. I pulled my torn tank top off, pouring the semi-warm water down my back. I seethed out, a majority of dirt washing out. I began to wrap the gauze around my lower back. Another battle wound for another day.   
Chuckling to myself, I laid back, my neck connecting with fur. I shot up and looked, Cas laid there, acting as a pillow. I was shocked, I know we bonded. I just haven't realized how much. Pib came up on my right moving under my arm.  
"Alright, sleeping in tonight, late start tomorrow. We can find more food and a vehicle and get moving." I laid back into Cas, sleeping the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave comments or kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

July 29th, Year Unknown, 1500 hours: Lincoln, Massachusetts

The sun was slowly setting over the hill. A group of two were following the length of the highway. The man stops, pointing through the gap in the trees. He is staring at a distant water tower.  
“Now there we go Ellie.” He hops over the barrier into an overgrown area. “Yeah, it'll be faster to go through here.”  
“Man...” Ellie is in awe at the beauty nature has revealed, as she follows him over the barrier.

“What?” The man stops in his tracks to look at her.

“Nothing. It's just...I've never seen anything like this, that's all.” Ellie reveals, as she never got to truly leave the Boston quarantine zone when she lived there. Hell, anywhere she had been located for the matter. 

“You mean the woods?” The man questioned her, but simply understood she wasn't old enough to experience life as it used to be.

“Yeah. Never walked through the woods. It's kinda cool.” Ellie sped up her walking, taking in the scenery, only to welcome an awkward silence. 

They continued walked, disturbing some wildlife with their movement. Nature surrounded them in its glory, only to further impose the silence.

Ellie finally gave in, changing the subject. “Joel, Why don't you just take me back to Marlene?”

Joel huffed and glanced to her, “If she was up to the task, why'd she drop you off on us?”

She responded with a simple shrug, unsure, “Well, maybe she's better now?”

“Kid, I don't mean to upset you, but your friend's chances of survival weren't too high to begin with.” Joel continued walking, obviously doubting the Firefly leader’s capabilities. 

“She's a lot tougher than you think.” Ellie moved to Joel’s side, walking up the hill with him. 

“It don't matter. 'Cause I doubt I could get either one of us back into the city in one piece. Trust me. I wish there was some other option.” 

 

Bushes rustle, and a startled rabbit darted from the thorny undergrowth. It runs right across their path, sparking Ellie’s interests. 

 

“Whoa. Hey, buddy.” She smiled and looked on as the rabbit disappeared into the over grown grass to the right of where they were headed.

 

Finally climbing the steep hill, Joel heads to the gate of the chain link fence, expecting easy access.

“Well, shit.” Joel pulled at the rusted chains. They were too strong to break, and were fused with the gate bars. 

“Should we climb it?” Ellie put her foot on the fence, grabbing above her to hold her small weight up.

“No, wire on top of it. We gotta find a way to go around.” Joel took Ellie off of the fence and gathered his bearings. He noticed a fallen trunk to his left and began heading towards it. He climbed over it and discovered a small shack, unfortunately boarded up.

 

Ellie followed by, still taken aback by nature. “Whoa, look. Fireflies. I mean, real fireflies.”

“Yeah, I see that.” Joel looked around finding a wooden plank propped up against a fence. He didn't really seem to care for Ellie’s inexperience. 

“Sorry, I...I lost myself for a sec.” She spoke quietly, just over a whisper. She was sure he didn't care, and that he only meant to deliver her and go on his own way. 

 

“Here we go.” He spoke to himself and placed the plank up against the shack wall. He made his way around the boarded up, run down building and climbed up using the air conditioning unit. Upon reaching the roof he waited for Ellie to follow him, only to be shortly distracted by a metal pipe, scissors taped at the bend. He hid an internal grin, slipping the pipe into a loop on his backpack. He then pulled the plank up to him and spanned it across the gap between the fenced in area and the shack. 

One at a time the two crossed the plank carefully. Off in the burnt orange horizon is thick rising smoke.

“That you, Bill?” Joel spoke in question, unsure if they’d find him. He dropped of the roof of the building, landing in the enclosed area. 

Ellie caught the question and had to ask her own, “Where do you usually meet him?”

“Huh? Oh, different places.”

 

“You've never been here, have you?” Ellie hopped down behind him, suspicious of his uncertainty. 

“I know this is where he lives, but...no, I ain't never been here personally.” Joel looked around for a way through the fence into the town of Lincoln. 

“And that smoke, you think that's him?” Ellie gazed around, expecting more wonders from nature. 

 

“Sure as hell better be.” He responded, spotting a bent and broken fence. It was completely ajar, bent away from them. The links were covered in rust and curled back up to meet the fence, leaving a gaping hole to jump down through. 

“Well, let's go check it out then.”

Joel hopped down through the fence, looking around. The coast was seemingly clear. “Alright, come on. Down here. Watch your step; it's a good drop.” 

They walk towards the shed, going down the steps turning into it, Joel spots the clicker and comes to a complete halt. He waves at Ellie to do the same, and with some ignorance she listens, only to turn the corner and understand why. Joel crouches down and creeps towards the clicker, drawing a makeshift shiv out of his pocket. Quickly as possible, he grabs the clicker straight on and with his brute strength, immobilizes the infected being. It begins to “scream” and flail to turn on him, but is quickly silenced by a shiv to the neck. Joel lets the body drop and stop twitching before withdrawing the object from it. 

Ellie, still being quiet, steps over the body and helps loot the shelves in the shed with him. He departs for the two-story brick building behind them and she quickly follows. They make their way up metal stairs into the second floor, and Ellie begins to make blowing sounds. 

Joel hears her, making him slightly confused, “Are you alright?”

“I'm trying to learn how to whistle.” Ellie stared at him, thinking he was crazy. 

“You don't know how to whistle?” Joel returned the same look, looting the office area, as the rest of the building was barricaded off. 

“Well does it sound like I know how to whistle?” She retorted in a snarky manner. 

Joel ignored the very obvious rhetorical question, picking up a torn note on the floor. 

 

It read:  
Reminder:  
collect more pills. see if i can scrounge up some extra ammo. i only have five four THREE! weeks until the next drop off with Tess

Joel discards the note and makes his way back outside, underneath the stairs was a full area, another building to go into and a gate.

Picking the locking with an expendable shiv, he breaks into the storage room, finding a supplies and weapons cache available. He and Ellie take their time to loot what they need before heading for the gate.

Joel goes to open the gate, quickly noticing it was blocked off. “Oh, shit. It's jammed from the other side.”

“Here, boost me up.” Ellie moved next to him, defiant and yearning to prove herself. 

Joel responded with obvious distrust, “No, that's not such a good idea.”

“Well, I can't boost you up. How else are we gonna open it?” Ellie huffed, with a valid point.

Joel gave in, realizing she was right. He could use her as an advantage. She can reach areas no one his size can. “Alright. Gimme your foot. Now just open it. Nothing else.”

“Sure thing.” Ellie stepped into Joels hands as he pushed her up to the top of the fence, She hopped slightly, unable to reach the top from a simple stance. 

“Careful.”

“Okay. Ah, let's see.” Ellie pulled herself over the fence, stumbling as she landed. She moved to the gate and pulled the metal pipe free of the handles. “Okay. Ta-da.” She smirked as she opened the gate for Joel. 

“Good job.” Joel shook his head after praising her. 

“Thank you. So, let's say we get a car from this buddy of yours. Then what?” Ellie glanced around the abandoned town of Lincoln, empty cars everywhere, run down buildings, the presence of any living person was void. 

He responded with a simple shrug, not fully sure of the plan he had spawned,  
“Well, then we go find Tommy.”

“Marlene said he's your brother.” Ellie attempted to spawn a conversation with the reserved smuggler. 

“And more importantly he was a Firefly. He'd know where to take you.” Joel didn't glance to her, only started to gather their bearings. He had no hint of where to head, so they could take the time to loot and search the area. 

“Oh, okay.” Ellie felt slightly defeated, was she just a simple smuggling job to Joel?

“He lives far from here which is why we need the car.” Joel was oblivious to the tone in Ellie’s voice.

1800 Hours 7/29

 

Joel and Ellie have made their way through the abandoned town, coming upon another pair of tripwire bombs, Joel hatches a plan. 

“Shit. Look at this. Alright, stand back.” Joel goes to the left side of the fence, near the building they just came out of. Picking up a brick, he and Ellie get a safe distance away from the bomb before he throws it. Shrapnel flies into the fence and the adjacent wall. 

“That's one way to do it.” He speaks, cracking an internal laugh. He and Ellie casually make their way through the fence, grabbing ammo off a dead body, slumped in a recliner.

“Oh, shit. Those things are kinda awesome.” Ellie was enthusiastic and highly entertained by Bill’s contraptions. 

“Yeah, see that? Get back.” Joel spots another tripwire at ankle level, attached to a similar bomb they dealt with previously. He finds another brick laid in front of the wire. He repeats the action of tripping the IED and proceeds into the building.

‘Come on. Just stay close. Ellie, come on, just...” He opens a door and sets off a weight trap, stringing him by his leg. It trips him up and he scrapes the back of his head on the pavement. 

“God...” He speaks, surprised and disoriented by the trap. “Goddammit, Bill...”

“Here...I got you. Ellie moved over to him and glanced around to steady him. “What just happened?”

“It's another one of Bill's stupid traps!” Joel sounded frustrated and groaned as he could not reached the rope that tightened around his ankles. He pointed near the entrance to the garage. “There, that fridge. It looks like that's the counterweight. Cut that rope and it'll bring me down!”

“On it!” Ellie scrambled to the top of the fridge, her weight making the fridge teeter. Unfortunately, due to all of the noise they had made, they drew the infected from the far side of town to them.

“Shit, here they come!” Joel called out, pulling out the revolver he had in his holster. 

“Joel!” Ellie called out as she watched multiple infected climb over and through the fences. 

“Just tend to the rope! Ellie, how's it looking?” He calls out, mowing down the attackers with a shot each, until the clickers came in.

“I'm going as fast as I can!” Ellie yelled back, the fridge teetering more from the infected that moved around it, trying to reach her. “Agh, I just need a bit more time!” She was having great difficulty cutting through the nylon rope.

“Oh, fuck! Anytime, Ellie.” Joel put multiple bullets into the chests of the two clickers coming at him. Head shots were near impossible with the fungus plates covering their faces. They dropped like rocks after taking near three rounds each into their chest. 

“Hold on.” Ellie mumbled, biting onto her switchblade. She shifted her weight, dropping the fridge onto its side. It only strings Joel higher, putting her at risk. She begins to cut at the rope again, only shooed away by oncoming runners. They chased her around the garage and Joel had little difficulty shooting them down. 

“Here, catch.” Ellie moved to the fridge and tossed him some ammo. She cut at the rope again as Joel went to reload. He continues to fight off her attackers and gives her time to cut the rope. She finally cuts the counterweight, dropping Joel hard.

“Dammit...” Joel cracked his back as he recuperated from the fall. 

“Joel, watch out!” Ellie spotted a runner coming full force after Joel. 

“Alright--” Joel spoke still disoriented, shoved back as the runner attempted to bite him in any manner. Joel struggled to shove him off, unaware of another presence in the garage. 

A man machetes the attacker's head off. He stuck his hand out for Joel as the head rolled away. “Get off your ass and on your feet!”

“Wha--?” Ellie moved in front of the man and helped Joel up. 

Immediately their savior darted away, leading them out of the garage away from those accumulating infected. Unfortunately, more are lurking by and give chase. 

 

1830 Hours 7/29

The burly man throws off his mask upon entering the bar, he holds the door open for Joel and Ellie to run through. He and Joel, slam up against the door to shut it, barricading the steel door with a few bars. There was no way they could get into the refuge. 

Ellie was bent over, huffing from her second wind, “Man...that was close. Uh...thanks for the heroics and all.” She gave a small smile and offered a handshake. “Uh, Ellie.”

He immediately took Ellie’s hand, cuffing it.

“Hey, what are you-- Joel?” she struggled to pull herself away from the man.

“Bill...” 

“Let me go!” She swung her arms about, trying to free herself from Bill’s grip. He, in turn, handcuffs her to a pipe and turns his gun on Joel.

“Turn around and get on your knees”

“Just calm down a second.” Joel raised his hands and approached his supposed friend.

“Turn around and get on your knees!” Bill commanded once again, kicking Joel in the knee to get him down. 

“Don't test me!” He began searching Joel, pulling at his shirt, checking him for bite wounds. 

 

“Just...ah, take it easy.” Joel was obviously awkward. 

“You got any bites?” Bill checked him over repeatedly. 

 

“No.”

“Anything sprouting?” He pulled Joel’s back pack off and checked further. 

“No, goddammit, I'm clean!” Joel turned to look at him, equally frustrated with his paranoid ally. 

“Well, I see so much as a twitch--” Bill was quickly interrupted as Ellie frees herself and hits him with the pipe he chained her to.

“Ow!” He fought with Ellie to get her to quit her assault and to gain possession of the pipe.

“Stop!” Joel pulled Ellie away from Bill. 

“Son of a bitch!” He cried out, holding his arm. 

“You done?” Joel took the pipe away from Ellie, glaring at Bill.

“Am I done...? You come into my house, you set off all my traps, you damn near break my shootin' arm. Who the fuck is this punk and what's she doing here?” Bill head to get into Ellie’s face, pointing a mangey finger.

“I am none of your goddamn business, and we're here because you owe Joel some favors. And you can start by taking these off.” Ellie put her wrists in front of Bill, standing at the bench he was at.

“I owe Joel some favors, is this some kind of joke?” Bill took off his bag and began to go through it.

“I'll cut to the chase. I need a car.” Joel stood behind Ellie, giving a serious stare to his ally.

“Well, it is a joke. Joel needs a car. Well, if I had one that works, which I sure as hell don't, what makes you think I'd just give it to you? Huh? Yeah, sure Joel, go ahead, take my car. Take all my food too while you're at it.” Bill sorted through his things, only to change tasks and sharpen his machete. 

“By the looks of it, you could stand to lose some of that food.” Ellie smirked.

“You listen to me, you little shit--” Bill turned towards her, pointing his machete.

 

“No, fuck you! You handcuffed me--” Ellie went to go get in his face.

Joel picked up Ellie, pulling her away from Bill, he set her down, staying in between the two. “I need you to shut up. Alright?”

“Whatever favors you think I owe ya, it ain't worth that much.”

“Actually, Bill, they are.” He gave him a solemn look.

“Well, it don't matter 'cause I don't have a car that works.” Bill glared.

“But there is one in this town.” Joel went by the bench.

“Parts. There are parts in this town.” Still annoyed, Bill protested the favor.

“Meaning that you could fix one up.”

 

“Alright. If I'm gonna do this, there's some gear I'm gonna need.” He finally gave in, getting out a map full of annotations and margin scrawlings. “It's on the other side of town. Now you help me go gather it, and maybe, I can put something together that runs. But after this, I owe you nothin'.”

Joel nodded and received the handcuff key from Bill. “Couple days from now, we'll probably be dead anyway.”

“Good. Follow me. Whole goddamn town's booby-trapped, best stay right on my ass.”

“Can't miss it.” Ellie mumbled, moving to follow him.

 

Joel gave her a scolding look and they departed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed into the evening, slowly it got dark, the night was creeping up on the two as Joel drove them down the interstate highway. 

“Oh, man.” Ellie exclaimed as she sat up in the back seat. 

“Hey, what happened to sleeping?” Joel glanced shortly into the rearview mirror. 

Ellie leaned over the passenger side seat as she held up a comic. “Okay, I know it doesn't look like it, but this here is not a bad read.” She flipped the comic to the end and pointed disapprovingly at the boxed text in the bottom corner. “Only one problem. Right there. ‘To be continued!’” I hate cliffhangers.”

Joel raised an eyebrow, “Where did you get that?”

“Uhh, back at Bill's. I mean all this stuff was just lying there.” She smirked and put the comic down on her seat.

Joel felt he had to ask, “What else did you get?”

“Well...” She rummaged through her backpack, proffering Joel a cassette. “Here. This make you all nostalgic?”

He chuckled, quickly rolling his eyes, “Y'know, this is actually before my time. That is a winner though.” He took it playing the country music in the truck player. “Oh, man...” He sighed in nostalgia. 

 

“Well, better than nothing.” Ellie smiled and went through her bag once more. “Oh, I'm sure "your friend" will be missing this tonight.” She takes out a porno mag shaking it around.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Joel kept his eyes on the road, not regarding what she had in her possession. 

“Light on the reading, but it's got some interesting photos.” Ellie joked around and flipped through the magazine. 

Joel looked back, catching a glimpse of what she had, “Now, Ellie, that ain't for kids.”

“Whoa. How...how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?” Ellie turned the magazine in a portrait fashion, allowing the fold-in to hang out. 

 

“Get rid of that. Just--” He got awkward, reaching behind him to grab the magazine. 

“Hold your horses. I wanna see what all the fuss is about.” Ellie moved to where he couldn’t reach. Pausing abruptly with a believably confused look on her face. “Oh...why are these all stuck together?”

 

“Um...” Joel looked at her, seemingly slightly flushed. 

Ellie starts to laugh and closed the magazine, “I'm just fucking with you.” She throws it out the window and climbs into the passenger seat. “Bye-bye, dude.” She smiled turning up the music that was playing. “You know what? This isn't that bad.”

“Why don't you try and get some sleep, alright?” He glance over to Ellie realizing it would be hours before they reached the city. 

 

“Pft -- I'm not even tired.” Ellie placed her arm on the passenger side door, leverage to rest her head while she waited with Joel. After many dark hours later, Ellie's sound asleep as they arrive on Pittsburgh's highway. The sun had already came up, was some time before noon.

Unfortunately, things weren’t looking up for the two of them, the freeway is clogged up with abandoned cars. They’d have to take a detour, taking hours out of their day if they went. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Well, perfect.” Joel hit the top of the steering wheel in frustration, only causing Ellie to wake up.

She took in the site before her, “Now what?”

 

“Screw it.” Joel huffed and continues down the turnpike and stops when a man approaches their truck.

“Easy.” Ellie called out when Joel hit the brake a tad too hard. 

The man held his abdomen as he limped toward the car, “Please...help...”

“Holy shit... Are we going to help him?”

“Put your seatbelt on, Ellie.” Joel tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he glaring at the man coming towards them.

“Help me...”

“What about the guy?” Ellie did as she was told and stared in shock.

“Oh, he ain't even hurt.” Joel hit the gas pedal, driving forward quickly. 

“Oh, fuck! Go, go, go!” The man called out, standing up properly and begun to shoot at Joel and Ellie.

Joel guns it as the faker's buddies all start shooting. He rams into the faker and he is thrown into the windshield before rolling off and being left in the dirt.

Ellie glances to their right and watches as a bus slides down an incline, “Jesus. Oh, not good!” It collides into the passenger side of the truck and sends it in a different direction. 

“Hold on!” Joel called out, bracing and holding Ellie back with his arm as they crashed into a convienience store. 

Down the road, perpendicular to the blocked in area, a girl was scrounging around. She stopped everything she was doing and head over to the noise. She whistled for her companions and ran to a blockage of vehicles. She could hear hunters on the other side running around and trying to get at someone. Unlike the previous night, she wasn’t able to save anyone the hunters had gone after. Today was a new day, for she could try again. She glanced over to her right and mantled the vehicle to reach the fire escape. She pulled herself up and climb up two flights of stairs so she had ample view over the blocked in gas station. Unfortunately there was no easy way to case the area, she had to be directly over everyone. 

She smirked and glanced to the bridge girders that were above her. She grabbed a box of ammo, filling the mag to her hunting rifle as quick as she could. She slung the rifle over her shoulder as she stood on the railing of the fire escape.  
“Do or die...” She chuckled to herself before leaping up and forward to the closest girder. Her hands caught to her surprise, she had never expected to make the distance. She used her might to pull herself onto the beam. She huffed and warily make her way to cross some beams to get a vantage point over the station. 

Back in the wrecked store, Joel glanced to Ellie as he gained his bearings.

 

“I'm okay. I'm okay.” She nodded towards him. 

“Then get out quick.”

A hunter comes over and grabs Ellie. “C'mere, you!”

“Shit!” Joel called out having slightly difficulty with undoing his seatbelt. 

“Let go of me, you chicken-shit! Joel!” Ellie flailed her arms and tried to kick and reach for things. Joel held on while he could, but to no avail, she was dragged away. He was also pulled out of the car. 

“Joel!”

Joel, still disoriented was dragged away from Ellie, near a broken down freezer section, glass all over the floor. The hunter threw him into the only unbroken freezer door, it shattered and he tried to shove Joel into a large piece of glass. Joel reached out placing his hands on either side of the door and resisted being pushed down. Finally a safe distance from the shard of glass Joel reached around and elbowed the hunter in the face, throwing him into the glass, ultimately slitting his throat. Joel turned back to the ruckus behind him. The hunter was attempting to restrain Ellie, she bit into his arm and pulled away from him. He grabbed onto her and shoved her into the floor angry as ever. The hunter pressed his hands onto Ellie’s throat as she threw punches up at his arms. 

“I'll show you. I'll show you.”

“Get off of me!” She struggled to get the words out, the man keeping air from reaching her lungs. Joel knocks the would-be strangler off, kneeing him in the face. He picks the guy off the ground to repetitively smash his head into a brick wall.

“Motherfucker.” Ellie spat out. 

 

“Come on.” Joel ran back to the truck getting their bags out, tossing Ellie’s to her. 

“What's wrong with these guys?” Ellie asked, frustration evident. 

“Catch your breath. We're leaving.” Joel spoke quickly as he threw on his bag. 

“'Kay... “ She attempted to catch her breath while placing her bag on, only to catch a glimpse of more men coming, now armed with guns. “Watch out!”

Gunfire filled the air, which then cued the onlooking girl to duck down and prep her rifle, already putting a bullet into the chamber. She took her arm and slipped it through the gap in the girder so she had a way to stay up.

“Shit! Stay down!” He pulled Ellie down behind some shelves with him as three hunters entered the store. 

“This motherfucker's dangerous. He killed all of them.”

“Shit. Spread out.”

“Damn. This tourist got some scrap in him.”

Joel crept around the shelves, quietly taking down the closest hunter. Unfortunately the sniper atop the bus saw him through the window and began firing at him, alerting the other hunters. 

The girl took the opportunity to kill the sniper while Joel and Ellie took out the remaining men in the store. She peered behind the bus the sniper laid atop and caught another wave of reinforcements attempting to climb over. She fired three more shots, taking down one with each bullet. Still her presence was concealed. Joel ran out of the store and didn’t hesitate to kill the last few of the reinforcements. One crept up behind him with a bat, the girl shot him down. Joel was taken aback and looked into her direction. Only seeing the light reflect off the scope, Joel fired his pistol towards the support beam, causing the girl to quickly release her hold on the girder and jump down. Soon as she landed, she rolled into it, concealed by the pile of cars.   
She glanced to Cas and Pib shaking her head. 

“I just helped them and they fired at me...frankly I’m no bad guy. We have to connect with them. Strength in numbers and all.” She listened for any hints where the two are headed. 

“Alright...I think that's the last of 'em. You OK?” Joel looked to Ellie, huffing in relief. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Ellie kicked at the dirt and started walking around.

“Good, 'cause we need to get the hell out of here.” Joel began looting the dead bodies and glanced to her, ”You know the drill. Look around, see if there is anything we can use.”

“Roger that.” She replied, seeing a heavy looking garage door, “Hey -- maybe we can go through here.”

“Well, we sure as hell ain't going back the other way.” Joel squat down and began to lift the door, “ Aggh...c'mon...Alright, go. See if you can get it propped open with somethin'.”

Ellie crawled underneath the door, she stood up and stared at the stricken sight before her, “Um... There's some pretty gnarly stuff in here.”

“Ellie!” Joel winced.

“Right.” Ellie moved to the side of the door placing all of her weight on the chain. “Okay, go.”

Joel ducks into the gas station's garage. Slowly beginning to lower the door shut. “Okay, I got it, I got it, I got it.”

“Look.” Ellie barely dared to speak over a whisper. There are dead tourists and their possessions laying around the room, with blood staining the floor. 

“Fucking hunters. See, this could've been us.” Joel huffed as he began to scrounge around. 

“Man, that is a lot of people that didn't make it.” Ellie spoke, with her voice still small. 

“I knew I should've turned the damn truck around.”

“We lived.” Ellie glanced to him, slightly worried still.

“Just barely. C'mon, let's get outta here.” Joel ushered her through a door that lead to a stairway.

 

She lagged behind as they made their way up the stairs, “How did you know?”

“Know what?” He knew what she was getting at.

“About the ambush....”

“I've been on both sides.” Joel gave a quick, seemingly cold glance to her before continuing forward. 

“Oh....So, ah, you kill a lot of innocent people?” Ellie prodded, dying to know if she was safe with this stranger. 

Joel sighed, trying to escape the question.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Ellie huffed.

“Take it however you want.” Joel shook his head and entered a small damp room, littered with candles, trash and mattresses.

 

“I guess this is where the assholes sleep. I mean slept.” Ellie went quiet again, shortly scrounging around and exiting the room. 

Outside, they find more rotting bodies, burned to a crisp in a pile against a wall. 

“Oh, I don't think these guys were infected.” Ellie walked away from the corpses, grossed out by the lasting smell of decomposition, no matter how old the bodies were, an off smell remained. 

“It don't matter. Let's just keep moving.” Joel ushered her to the ledge so they could move on.

Ellie jumps down ahead of Joel. And slowly makes her way down to street level.

“Hey, Ellie, slow down. Wait for me.” Joel called out, his voice low. 

“What? I'm right here.” Ellie looked back at Joel, slightly annoyed by how often he pestered her.

“How 'bout you let me go first? And keep your voice down.” Joel walked away from her, gathering some supplies left on the ground, they seemingly were everywhere they looked.

“Okay.” She huffed and kicked at the ground, going off in the opposite direction. They start walking up the street and Ellie starts whistling.

“I'm whistling.” She laughed out, both ecstatic and amused.

“Oh, good. Something else you can annoy me with.” Joel spoke under his breath and continued walking.

Ellie caught wind of what he said and smirked as she in turn spoke under her breath, “That's awesome.” She approached a vehicle, finding an old corpse hanging out of a car.

“What happened here? Your fellow hunters do this?” Ellie smirked as she stared at Joel jokingly.

Joel scoffed, smiling on the inside, “Cute. And no, my money's on the military.”

Ellie cocked her head to the side in a confused manner, “Why would they mow down all these people?”

“Can't let everyone in.”

“So they killed them?” Ellie was consumed in shock, expectant of a different answer.

“And dead people don't get infected. You sacrifice the few to save the many.” Joel turned to start walking away, not wanting to continue to look at it.

“It's kinda shitty.” Ellie’s emotions escaped her face, feeling disappointed that humanity came down to killing others like so.

“Yeah.” Joel huffed and slowly continued up the street, weaving around the debris and abandoned vehicles. A gunshot filled the air, causing a flock of crows fly away.

“What was that?” Ellie glanced around, startled.

“I don't know. Ellie, get down.” Joel pulled her towards a car, covering her with his body as he peered through the broken windows.

Three hunters climbed up onto the bus ahead of them.

The first one was laughing, “Where did you learn to shoot?”

“Man, screw you.” The other shoved past his ally, hopping down from the bus onto the street where Joel and Ellie resided.

“You had an entire flock and hit nothing.” The first hunter continued to laugh and followed closely.

“I'm about to hit you.”

“Wow...yeah, you're really upset. Well...if you want some lessons, I'm more than willing to help you out.” He contained his laugh and attempted to be serious.

“Yeah, whatever.”

The other hunter spoke up once he dropped down from the bus, “Where the hell are those guys? They're supposed to be here.”

“They're on the highway shift. Wouldn't be surprised if they caught another batch of tourists.” The first hunter glanced to his friend and continued walking down the street.

“Spot's a goldmine. Lucky bastards.”

“See if there's anything you can forage while we wait for them.” The other hunter suggested finding boredom quite quickly.

 

“Ain't nothin' here. There’s never anything here. Let's keep going.” The leader responded.

The third scoffed, brushing past his allies, “Screw this. I ain't waiting any longer. Let's go see what those assholes are up to.” 

“They pull this crap every time. I swear to god, if they're holding out on us again...”

“Yeah. And you'll do what?” The leader patronized his friend once more.

“You'll see.”

 

“Yeah, I will see.” He laughed and ran to catch up with the hunter ahead of the two of them, the remaining one didn’t hesitate to keep up either.

After they had left Joel gave the all clear and left the hiding place.

Ellie walked around seeing a car contiguous to the bus, “Hey, we can climb the bus right here.” She stopped Joel in his tracks as he went to mantle the car, “Okay, we need to lighten the mood. Ready? "It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope -- it'll still be stationary."

“What is that?” Joel gave Ellie a weird look.

His curiosity caused Ellie to smiled brightly, “A joke book. No Pun Intended: Volume Too by Will Livingston.”

“Let's keep going.” Joel went to mantle the car, only to be stopped again.

Ellie shook her head in return and continued to read the book, "What did the Confederate soldiers use to eat off of? Civil ware."

“Uh-huh.” Joel skeptically went with it.

"What did they use to drink with? Cups. Dixie cups....I walked into my sister's room and tripped on a bra. It was a booby-trap... A book just fell on my head. I only have myself to blame." Ellie cracked up, “Oh wait, I said it wrong. Hold on, let me read it again... A book just fell on my head...I only have my shelf to blame; Heh...ruined it. What is the leading cause of divorce in long-term marriages? A stalemate."

“That's awful.”

“You're awful.” Ellie smirked and put the book back into her bag.

“Do you even understand what that means?” Joel humored the actual joke.

“Nope and it doesn't matter. Alright, I'm done...for now.” Ellie smiled and climbed onto the bus using the car that Joel was so anxious to get past.

Ellie stares into the afternoon sky, greeted by the bridge peeking out from the buildings in the distance, “That bridge looks pretty far.”

“We'll get there.” Joel spoke in one breath as he hopped down into the checkpoint.

“Whoa. It's strange seeing a checkpoint with no soldiers.” Ellie glanced around, passing by a few corpses, slightly used to seeing them scattered around by now. She stopped in place, backtracking to the bodies one more, above them read “GIVE US OUR RATIONS” in red paint. She stared at it intently for a moment longer, only to disregard her thoughts once Joel spoke up.

“This is what most zones look like. This place has been abandoned for awhile now.” He slowly moved forward and stopped in his tracks.

Joel heard some commotion up ahead, he proceeded through the turnstiles shortly taking cover behind a barricade. Two hunters were on watch ahead having a small conversation.

“Oh...I'm so fucking tired. We were up all night chasing this tourist.” The first one began to complain.

The second hunter glanced to him shocked slightly, “Oh, you were part of that? I heard about this.”

“Yeah, this one chick, she would just not give up. I've never seen anyone with so much fuckin' energy. It took a couple of minutes to snuff everyone else and fucking five hours to hunt her ass down.” He shook his head, slightly still in awe.

 

“Jesus. Sometimes you gotta earn your keep.”

“Yeah, I guess. We were about to give up when she started shooting at us. Which I thought was stupid, because she coulda’ got away. I had two other guys keep her busy. She killed one. I took out my rifle, lined up her little head in the crosshairs, and pow. That was that or so I thought. She pulled Bernie into a human shield and I ended up killing his stupid ass. Next thing I knew, this big ass leopard was trying to get at me, so I booked it!” The guy rested his shotgun against his shoulder and kicked at the dirt. 

“Damn. Maybe you shoulda kept her. Y'know, made her one of us.” The second guy suggested.

“No, no way. That girl -- she'd a killed us all in our sleep.” The hunter paused and thought for a moment, “You remember Mikey right?”

“Yeah what about him?”

“Talked to the boss a day or two ago, and he dealt with something just like it... a tourist slaughtered his entire Bronx Camp. And get this, it was a batshit crazy chick with a leopard. What’s even freakier, she got infected to help too, like she’s one of them or something.” 

The second hunter started laughing, “Yea fucking right. Like that’s even possible. You had me there.” He pat his friend on the back and looked over to the other guards that were pacing around, “Back to work then.”

Slowly the group of hunters split off from each other, moving to patrol their sectors of the area. After a grueling half-hour passed Joel dispatched the some odd twelve hunters quick and quiet. 

“That was too damn close.” He huffed as he began searching the remaining few bodies.

“The edge of the universe and back. Endure and survive.” Ellie didn’t realize she verbalized her thoughts.

“Excuse me?”

“Savage Starlight. That comic I've been reading? It's what the hero says after a big battle.” Ellie’s face brightened, she loved the comics she would come across.

“Endure and survive?” Joel raised an eyebrow, giving a questionable look.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He responded with a slow and confused nod, only to turn his attention to looting the rest of the book store.

“Man, look at all these books.” Ellie laughed, “I wish I had more room in my backpack.”

“So you're a reader, huh?” Joel looked to her as he picked a storeroom lock.

“Well, when I'm not running away from hunters or infected? Yeah, I read all the time.” An idea crossed her mind, causing her to rummage through her bag, “Okay, it's time to lighten the mood. ‘Bakers trade bread recipes on a knead-to-know basis.’ Knead.”

“I get it.” Joel focused on the lock, though he listened closely to Ellie, deep down admiring her youth.

“‘A moon rock tastes better than an earthly rock...because it's meteor.’ Oh man, that made me hungry....” Ellie took a pause then scanned the page, "’A backwards poet writes inverse.’”

Joel huffed as he finally opened the door to the storeroom, “Do you even get that?”

“Of course not.” She smiled and continued, "’I used to be addicted to soap, but I'm clean now.’"

“Alright, I've actually never heard that one.” Joel released a chuckle, for what seemed the first Ellie heard in their time being together.

Her smiled brightened as she put her joke book away, “That's it...that's all I got. Now what?”

Joel nodded towards the exit upon coming back out of the storeroom. “Let’s go.”

 

Shortly after they left, the girl tracking them came upon the same checkpoint. As she picked Pib up to help him onto the bus, Cas was already up top, hair stood on end, a low growl filling the air.

“What’s wrong girl?” She spoke softly as she pulled herself onto the bus. She watched as Cas slowly moved off of the bus into the quarantine zone.

The girl followed closely, with Pib in her arms as she climbed down. She placed him down on the ground as soon as she got her footing. 

She drew her sword from the sheath in her bag and followed Cas through the turnstiles into the zone. Cas moved ahead quickly, there was a faint metallic smell in the air. Blood. 

There were dead bodies scattered across the area, the girl glanced around, knowing there must be more. She stared at the dead intently, they weren’t killed by infected, they should be turning already. She made her way around, inspecting every few bodies she came across. It was a repetitive set of wounds, if one wasn’t stabbed, they were shot. If one wasn’t shot, they were beaten by a bat. If they weren’t beaten they were choked out. It was an abnormal cycle, something she wasn’t familiar with. Upon entering a ransacked book store she came across another set of bodies. After further inspection she finally noticed the pattern. Each of the men that were stabbed or choked out, they were stealth kills. The beatings and gun shots were in retrospect to a not so lucky stealth kill. 

The girl placed her sword on the ground and touched the pool of blood, it was barely cold. She smirked, knowing she was in fact on someone’s trail, she hoped it was the right people however. 

Cas released a low growl and stalked over to one of the bodies, the girl followed, prodding it lightly with the sheath of her sword. She pushed the man over and he was huffing in a state of panic. Anyone could tell from the markings on him, he was suffering, dying slowly from his previous encounter. 

His eyes widened as soon as he took in the sight, his mind barely hesitant to recognize Cas and the girl. He mumbled trying to form words. 

“You’re looking like shit, sure you want to waste your breath?” The girl grabbed her sword and crouched near the guy. He reached out for her, causing Cas to growl and her to step away.

“I tried killing you...you and that fucking leopard.” He managed to mutter as he choked on his own blood.

“You tried, and now look at you, someone came after you for me. Makes my job easier....” She got quiet only to look at him with determination, a haunting stare. “Who killed all of your friends here? Hmm?”

“I don’t...I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Or maybe you don’t want to say...” She took a long look at the sword in her hand before looking back to the hunter.

“I don’t know, was some...some guy...yea...some crazy ass guy.”

“That all?” She narrowed her stare, cocking her head as she looked at him. 

“He was with a girl, his daughter probably!” The hunter turned to his side, seemingly coughing up a lung. “Do me a favor and kill me.”

“Kill you?”

“Please...I can’t take this anymore...I’m the last one left, I just can’t take it.” He stuck out his hand, placing it on her sword.

The girl hesitated, only to step away from him and stand up. 

“What?! Where are you going?” 

“Going to find those two.”

“Without putting me out of my misery?!” He spat blood onto her boots. 

She slid her sword into the sheath and gave another crazed look, “You tried to kill me, least I can do is let you continue to suffer.” She whistled, Cas and Pib were immediately by her side. As she head towards the exit the remaining hunter screamed out profanity in aims to get her to kill him, but to no avail. He was of no importance to her, the girl can hold a grudge, for good reasons as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped those who read this like it and will continue to follow this fic its going to be decently long and were always working on it so expect updates regularly but both of us are in our senior year of high school so if were late with an update dont blame us lol.  
> update  
> co writer XiLadyKei made sure it was polished up.  
> make sure to leave a comment or kudos to let the authors know that they did a good job :) more to come soon.


End file.
